In the formation of a glass bottle, a gob of molten glass is first formed into a “parison” and then the parison is formed into a bottle. The parison may be formed in a pressing process where a plunger is advanced into a blank mold containing the gob to forcefully fill the space between the fully advanced plunger and the mold with molten glass. It is possible in this process to apply too much force which may result in a very slight opening of the molds with a very thin sliver of molten glass being pushed into this separation. This sliver extends upwardly from the inner edge of the bottle opening at the sealing surface of the bottle and is very undesirable.